Living the Dream
by Nikki Pond
Summary: Juliet was just shopping till she bumped into Matt Smith! But he kept saying that he's not and he seems to know her, Who is he? and Why does he sound like that they never meet in the right order and that Juliet actually travels with him? 11/OC, 10/OC.
1. Meeting Matt Smith

**Living the Dream** written by **Nikki Pond.**

**Summary:** 11/10/OC - The Doctor meets Juliet Timesfield, a whovian. They never meet in the right order, so her past, his future? Wibbly-Wobbly Timey Wimey Relationship.

**Author's Note:** Hi! I know this is back again but I have a reason which is 'REWRITE' version. I deleted the old chapters of Living the Dream and decided to write more. So the First Meeting is re-edited and some adventures still stayed and some added couple of BONUS adventures.

I cannot promise faster updates due to school plus the last time I wrote 'Living the Dream' – it is going to take months (1 or 3 months) to finish. So I will try my best to add couple of more 10th Doctor stories but I still need to work on my other fanfics that needs to be edit due to my grammar (which I am horrible at it.)

This is NOT a spin-off to WDWSeries 6 anymore.

NOTE: **Bold** means that Juliet is telling her story which is why I decided this story is set into past tense but in bold will be set to present tense.

**All Special Thanks to:** SuperWhoLockedsince'12 (who fixed my grammar and spellings which I am thankful.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who but I own my OC Juliet Timesfield who is not associated to any other fanfics and BBC.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Matt Smith

**My Name is Juliet Timesfield, the Doctor's Dream-Girl, The Dream One. I have many names ever since I started travelling with the Doctor, or rather I started dreaming about him. He is amazing, brilliant, clever and the most compassionate man I have ever met.**

**Anyway, I learned that we don't abandon things. We mostly just move on and don't look back on our past but the problem is… Well, I can't tell you. I haven't told you my story yet.**

**The story of how I fell in love with the Doctor…**

**It was complicated. Things change; a lot of things change. Change is good, which is something I have to accept. My life without him is already broken and over, but my love for him is still there.**

**I love him forever, and he will always be a part of my heart. I know people love him like me and I really don't blame women for falling for the Doctor. He is incredibly brilliant and considerate; his kindness is what makes us fall for him.**

**I'm not jealous, I really am not that kind of person. I just want that man to be happy and that is all that matter; making sure he doesn't travel alone and do something stupid.**

**Okay, we are a bit far off the topic with what I was about to explain, moving on.**

**Have you ever dreamt about travelling through those stars? Seeing amazing worlds and things that are out there? And with the Doctor by your side? Isn't that dream perfect?**

**Well, it did happened to me. I dreamt about travelling with the Doctor and then, like a flick of a switch, I went back to my real life. Just a normal life – boring. I already saw why the Doctor hated domestic life.**

**Anyway, off the topic again. I am about to tell you a story. A story of how I dreamt about travelling with the Doctor to the end…**

**Sorry, not saying anything about 'the end' – I am the Doctor's forever but we all know it ends. But trust me when I tell you that I am truly the Doctor's forever and always will be.**

**Again with the off-topic...**

**I can't believe that sometimes we all go, have our dreams and we make them happen. I did it and then I realized soon…what if it wasn't everything that I dreamt of?**

**What if travelling with the Doctor wasn't my dream? I realized it wasn't eventually. It couldn't be. We all know that whatever we dream, we can make happen.**

**I'll get there when I tell you my story.**

**So let my story begin.**

**Once Upon a Time, I had a dream…**

oOo

_"Juliet! You need to get outta here!" The man shouted._

_Juliet struggled to keep her vision clear, she could hear a man shouting at her and….pleading with her? She couldn't tell since everything was blurry to her. She stood next to the console, and, looking up, she could see a man shouting at her._

_It's funny, that man looked so familiar to her. Like she had seen him somewhere before… she tried to get a clear vision till she spotted something on that man's neck….a bowtie? Funny, there is only one man she knew who would ever wear a bowtie and that's…._

_The Doctor._

_Oh! Now she remembered. They were supposed to be saving the universe from exploding, and she knew that meant she was the only one who could do it. She gave the Doctor a sad expression, "I'm sorry…."_

_She could hear the Doctor screaming, "NO!"_

Juliet gasped awake, panting for air. She looked around and could see she was in her bedroom. _Must be a dream,_ Juliet thought. She pulled the covers away, looking at the mirror and her bed hair. She thought it looked silly on her but betted her friends would kill her if she looked like a zombie.

She sighed as she changed her pyjamas into some casual clothes. Before she exited the room, she picked up her blue diary. It wasn't just any diary; it was her dream diary. She wrote down all her adventures about the Doctor in there before if faded, she always forget her dreams. But her dreams always faded in her head and she only managed to remember tiny bits.

Juliet had been having dreams about this man called the Doctor, an alien who travels through time and space. They started when she was about 6 years old after the accident.

She met some Doctors, but it's funny - they all looked different. One of them is wearing a celery, another a hat, converse and some guy with big ears. She seemed to know that they were all the same guy, just with different faces, outfits and personalities.

But there was one man that caught her eye.

The 11th Doctor – oh she loved him so much, he became her best friend. He was the first Doctor she met when she started dreaming about him. She loved how they played together and sometimes make doll houses when she was 6 and, when years passed, the 11th Doctor took her to amazing things.

He told her that her future was going to be the best and there would come a time when she was going to be happy.

oOo

**I never understood why he told me until now…**

oOo

Juliet could have sworn she caught a hint of sadness in him whenever she turned away. It's like he knew something else…something that he was hiding from her. But anyway, she had to keep going. The next Doctor she'll meet will probably be the 9th Doctor…

oOo

11 years later…

Juliet walked around the alley with a bag of clothes in her hands. She decided to go shopping with her friend since her clothes were beginning to get a little small. Her friend offered her a ride home but Juliet just told her that she'd walk.

She could feel something vibrating in her pocket so she pulled it out and could see she got a text from 'Themad-boyandhisbox'. Her penpal was going on about Doctor Who again, something Juliet adored talking about it.

Her friends and classmates were never into Doctor Who and they always embarrassed her with how silly it seemed. There was only one person she knew who was a whovian and that is her penpal. Juliet kept talking all night with him, about how silly and funny the 11th Doctor was and they soon got talking about Tom Baker.

Themad-boyandhisbox was a fan of Tom Baker apparently, not that Juliet blamed him. Tom Baker rocked!

She and mad-boy talked about Doctor Who all the time and how exciting it would be to see the 50th Anniversary. Today was June 15, 5 months before it premiered in theatre. The mad-boy managed to buy tickets to the premiere and not only that, but their first meeting together in person.

She and mad-boy had lots of things in common. Juliet loved theatre and she was secretly very good at football. Mad-boy loved football but of course he ended up taking acting classed and a couple of Literature programs.

She remembered how mad-boy told her how he really wanted to be a football player but things changed. Juliet understood his feelings – it's been 11 years since she last dreamt about the Doctor.

She remembered the last time she dreamt about him. The 11th Doctor was the last Doctor she ever saw, and the last person she saw in her dreams. He told her how amazing, brilliant and extraordinary she was going to be.

Juliet could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes but they were gone when she looked back. She remembered how the Doctor took both his hands on her cheeks and told her to never forget him. To remember the adventures that they'd had and would have.

Juliet didn't understand why he looked so sad until the next day. She didn't dream about him. Not about the Doctor and his blue box. 5 years later after that, she discovered a TV show called 'Doctor Who', a revival show from the classic.

That was also the day she got herself a penpal - themad-boyandhisbox – although his username was actually 'Radio_682'. 3 years after that, he changed his username to the current one. Juliet was the one who told mad-boy about her dreams, surprised that he believed her. She told him that the TV show called 'Doctor Who' was just like her dreams. She told mad-boy to go and watch it, especially the classics, and he soon became a fan of Doctor Who. They watched all of the first Doctor till to the current one - Matt Smith.

Mad-boy texted her, asking what she thought of the 11th Doctor after they found out David Tennant was leaving and would be replaced with Matt Smith. They watched 'The Eleventh Hour' and Juliet texted mad-boy and it said 'OMG! That's the guy in my dreams!' And she instantly liked the 11th Doctor and Matt Smith.

But anyway, Juliet received another BBC news notification talking about the 50th anniversary and how they will show the trailer soon. The last episode Juliet watched was 'the Name of the Doctor'. She couldn't wait to learn more about this 'Dark Doctor', according to some fans theories, that they predicted was a missing incarnation of the Doctor between the 8th and 9th regeneration.

She put her phone away and placed it on her handbag as she continued to walk down the alley till she could see a man coming out from the shadows. She took a step back, wondering if he was going to mug her. _Oh boy, this is not going to be good,_ she thought, backing away.

Then she could feel something behind her. Anxiously, she turned around slowly, only to find a man with messy clothes….snarling at her? Still anxious, she took a step back away from that man till suddenly, a pair of large arms grabbed her waist.

Juliet tried to kick whoever had grabbed hold of her. "Let me go!" she screamed, struggling and trying to break free from whoever grabbed her.

The man who stood in front of Juliet punched her across the face, making Juliet fall to the ground, hard. She panted for air and tried to look up but then somebody placed his foot on her head, keeping her down.

Juliet then was about to fall into unconsciousness, but she could hear the men who attacked her were fighting someone else. She thought she saw him wearing a bowtie. Then after a minute, the stranger who rescued her with the bowtie carried Juliet into his arms and whispered, "I'm so sorry Juliet…"

The next thing Juliet knew, she had woken up in her room.

oOo

1 month later…

Juliet was walking around the department store, looking for a birthday present for her best friend whose birthday was the next day. She had still been trying to convince her friend to go watch Doctor Who but her friend didn't like the show.

Juliet searched through various interesting gifts such as t-shirt, jeans, scarves… Her thoughts went to mad-boy; she was sure he would have loved the scarf. But, anyway, after looking into various clothing, she found nothing.

She decided to head for the perfume department till suddenly she was knocked to the floor.

She rubbed her butt; the floor was very hard. She grunted as she looked in front of her and could see a man who was rubbing his butt too. _I must have slammed into someone,_ Juliet thought.

Then when the man looked up, Juliet's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. The man she was looking at in front of her right now was Matt Smith!

He was wearing a tweed jacket, bowtie and a pair of suspenders._ Must be filming some scenes in here_, Juliet thought. But it was odd; why would Matt Smith wear a tweed jacket? She thought he ditched it and turned to a purple jacket. _Oh! He must be filming the Christmas Special; the last episode of the 11th Doctor_, Juliet thought sadly.

oOo

**It was very sad to see Matt Smith go. I cried all night but I knew no one can be the Doctor forever…**

oOo

Matt Smith broke into a smile and cried out, "Juliet!" He cheered as he quickly pulled Juliet into a bone-crushed hug which made Juliet giggle. She was hugging Matt Smith!

"You have no idea how I long it took to get to your universe! I had to grab a sample of your DNA and then relocate you here. It wasn't very easy since my TARDIS is a real mess. I probably should change the desktop but," He ended the hug as he looked at her with that stupid grin of his he used sometimes, "You're here, you're really here. I can't believe that you are here." He murmured and Juliet looked confused as she felt tears on her hair.

Juliet just patted his back, not sure what to do.

Finally, Matt Smith ended the hug, wiping the tears away from his face, happy and grinning.

"I am never leaving you alone." He promised as he stood up and held out a hand, "Come on Juliet! We've got planets to see, people to save and…" he said it like he expected Juliet to finish his sentence, but she had a blank expression on her face. "We best get going Juliet, the TARDIS can only manage one trip here and then one trip back to my universe. Besides, the tear of reality will be closed in exactly 8 hours!" He checked his watch urgently.

Juliet took his hand as she stood up, "Um hi! I don't know why you are talking like that but can I take a photo of you?"

Matt Smith groaned, "Ugh, all you humans want to do is use those stupid phones! But you are an exception." He winked at her.

Juliet giggled. "Why are you talking like the Doctor? Shouldn't you be filming with your co-workers or something?"

Matt's smile faded, "What do you mean? Of course I am the Doctor, the last time I checked." He muttered at the end of the sentence.

Juliet chuckled, thinking this was just some joke. "Very funny Matt," she looked through her bag, trying to find her phone.

Matt shook his head, "Juliet, I'm not Matt Smith. I'm the Doctor." He said.

Juliet stopped looking through her bag, and looked to 'Matt Smith' with a frown on her face.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. A thought hit her. "Oh boy! Is this a prank show or something because this is very funny!" She looked around her.

oOo

**I don't think it was funny. I don't find it funny if somebody pulls pranks on me.**

oOo

"I can assure you that this isn't a prank." 'Matt' said, looking a little confused. "But seriously Juliet, I'm the Doctor."

"No you're not, you're an actor who plays as the Doctor until this Christmas." Juliet looked down, feeling sad about the 11th Doctor regenerating. "But anyway, how do you know my name?" Juliet pushed those thoughts away.

'Matt' was about to open his mouth but then a thought hit him, "Juliet…when was the last time you saw me?" he asked, looking sad.

Juliet shook her head, "What are you talking about, Matt? We never met each other in our life."

'Matt' took a step back, looking like a knife had stabbed into his heart. Like he just heard the most terrible and heart breaking news that could kill him.

"No…." he shook his head in disbelief, "I came all this way to find you and then…" He dropped to the floor and cried. "Not my Dream-Girl…." He whispered as he let himself cry.

Juliet decided to comfort 'Matt Smith' as she placed her arms around him, rocking him back and forth. All she could hear was him saying 'My Dream-Girl'. It broke Juliet's heart to see him like this.

"So this is the day she first met me…" 'Matt' whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Is he really Matt Smith? Anyway, tomorrow I will be able to watch the 50th anniversary and you guys will be able to watch it in the next 6 hours? You are lucky and I have to convince my parents to let me watch it late since I have school the next day.

Currently, I am writing the episode 'Asylum of the Daleks' and I have to renew it since I deleted the original chapters. I found myself improved a bit but I will still let my amazing beta-readers do it.

Anyway, there is something about Juliet ;) I have very tricks up in my sleeve but anyway, we'll be focusing much more in Juliet's POV. I was debating if I should go with the Doctor's POV. But anyway, I'm excited to post the chapters that will reveal mysteries and lots of confusing timelines.


	2. Asylum of the Daleks Part 1

Chapter 2: Asylum of the Daleks Part 1

Juliet opened her eyes and saw herself in some kind of room which she guessed was the Parliament. She sighed, already guessing the minute she was here that this was the episode 'Asylum of the Daleks' from series 7, episode 1. So this was her official first adventure…

She saw herself hiding behind some seated Daleks, looking at the three newcomers beside her. She followed the Dalek's gaze (it surprised that no Dalek was paying attention to her) and saw the Doctor and the Ponds standing there, looking at that octopus lying inside some kind of tank.0

She remembered what the Doctor had told her the first time she met him. He explained to her how she travelled into his universe during her sleep. She was about to ask a question but the last thing she remembered was when she blacked out…

oOo

**The Doctor was very sad when I first met him in person...**

oOo

The Doctor hesitated before he walked up to the ramp and stood in front of the Prime Minister, "Well?"

"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?" the Prime Minister asked.

Juliet could remember this part. She decided to make her entrance, she loved making big entrances. She spoke up loudly, "According to legend, you have a stinky planet." Everyone turned to Juliet, all eyes on her especially the Doctor's. He looked shocked with a hint of fear, like he was scared of Juliet already. She hoped she didn't scare him too much, "A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that went wrong, really wrong. Like the insane or those that fought in battle. And the rest that not even one of you can control." She said as she walked up to the Doctor.

The Doctor stared, shocked to see her. Juliet frowned when she noticed the strange looks he was giving her. He was studying her appearance and her looks. Then he broke into a smile, "Juliet!" He cheered as he lifted her off to ground, twirling her around, making her laugh.

The Doctor beamed as he gently put her down, "My Dream-Girl, just who I needed today."

Juliet blushed, "Hi Doctor, it's….." trying to keep her inner-fan girl in. "I want to say this is the best day ever! I mean it; this has always been my dream."

He chuckled, "Of course it has. You always said that you dreamt you were travelling, right?"

Juliet tried to hide her thoughts. _Or I will say that….., _Juliet thought. She then turned around and saw the Ponds staring at her, "The Ponds!" She exclaimed, rushing towards them and put her arms around each of the, "The Ponds are brilliant, aren't they Doctor?"

She could hear the Doctor chuckle behind her, "They are indeed, Juliet."

Juliet ended the hug, smiling at the Ponds before rushing to the Doctor's side who beamed to see her but when she came closer, he said, "Okay Juliet, what number?"

She looked confused till she remembered that they never meet in the right order, "Two?"

She watched as the Doctor's smile dropped, "Two…." He whispered with a hint of a sad tone that Juliet detected. She nodded slowly, not sure how to reply. He quickly shook his head, "First adventure I assume?"

Juliet offered a small smile, "Every companion needs one."

"You're not just any companion." He winked at her, tapping her nose, "You're my Dream-Girl." He took her hand, leading her in front of the Prime Minister.

She blushed and was about to open her mouth but the Prime Minister cut in, "I see the Dream One has arrived." It announced.

Juliet broke into a smile, "The Dream One, that's me!" She remembered the Doctor had told her that she was known as 'The Dream One' in his universe.

oOo

"_Dream One? Who's the Dream One?" Juliet asked._

_The Doctor turned to her, "You're the Dream One."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes, Juliet." He nodded before sneaking around the corner with Juliet following him behind. "In my universe, you were known as 'The Dream One' – the greatest legend and the greatest girl the Universe holds."_

oOo

Juliet shook those thoughts out of her head, remembering that was the future version of the Doctor. Then she remembered where she was right now, "Oh right! Back to the timelines, the Dalek Asylum thingy legend never made sense to him." She pointed at the Doctor. "Why not?"

"Because you'd just kill them." The Doctor said, letting go of Juliet's hand. "And I never understood why."

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred."

The Doctor turned back, almost stopped by the Prime Minister's words. "Offensive?"

"Does it surprise you to know the Daleks have a concept of beauty?"

The Doctor leaned forward in front of the Prime Minister, so they could see face-to-face. "I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick." He snarled at him, disgusted. "But hello again. You think hatred is beautiful?" He turned away as Juliet watched him with a concerned look on her face.

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you."

The Doctor stopped at this comment.

Then, the floor between Amy and Rory opened. The Doctor and Juliet joined the Ponds peering below, and saw a planet under them. A woman followed behind them. "The Asylum," she spoke up. "It occupies the entire planet. Right to the core."

The Doctor frowned, looking down at the planet below them. "How many Daleks are in there?"

"They say millions." Juliet answered.

"All still alive?"

"I don't know." Juliet shrugged. "It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated - supervision is not required."

Amy turned to the woman. "Armed?"

"The Daleks are always armed."

"What colour?" Rory asked, and when he noticed the strange looks they gave him, said, "Sorry. There weren't any good questions left."

"I thought it was a brilliant question." Juliet said which made Rory beam.

"This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum," the woman said as she pressed something on her wrist that that looked a bit similar to a Vortex Manipulator. Then they all heard 'Habernera' over the speakers.

The Doctor smiled in delight, enjoying the classical music. When he started to hum, the Dalek Supreme spoke up, "What is the noise? Explain! Explain!"

"It's me." The Doctor held his hand up, and started to sway his other hand, delighted to hear this music. Juliet chuckled in amusement, loving the classical music she had heard when she was a kid.

Rory frowned, turning to the Doctor. "Sorry, what?!"

"It's me. Playing the triangle." The Doctor chuckled a bit before going back to business. "OK, I got buried in the mix. Carmen! Lovely show." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, scanning the transmitter. "Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" The Daleks didn't reply.

"We need to search for a signal, Doctor." Juliet walked up to him.

The Doctor nodded with a smile on his face as he started to scan the transmitter, "Hello? Hello, Carmen? Hello?" he called.

"Hello?" the young woman spoke up over the speakers.

"Come in, come in, come in, Carmen."

"Hello, yes, yes, sorry, do you read me?!" The woman sounded a bit excited and relieved to hear someone else's voice.

"Loud and clear!" Juliet called, knowing full well it was Oswin, aka Clara Oswald, one of her echoes. Juliet was so excited; maybe she would get to meet this Clara Oswald. She loved how she made the Doctor blush. "Can you please identify yourself and report your status."

"Hello! Are you real? … Are you actually, properly real?" the young woman sounded unsure, like she thought might be some sort of trick or trap.

"Yep, confirmed, actually properly real." The Doctor chuckled in amusement. "Not the first time though." He winked at Juliet.

"Oswin Oswald, Junior Entertainment Manager, Starship Alaska. Current status - crashed and shipwrecked somewhere... not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good, but keen to move on," the woman who called herself Oswin said.

The Doctor frowned. "A year? Are you OK? Are you...under attack?"

"Some local life-forms, I've been keeping them out."

"Do those life-forms happened to be Daleks?" Juliet asked, knowing the answer to her question.

"I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah." Oswin nodded.

Juliet's smile faded, realizing that this was also the day Oswin died to save the Doctor. She wished she could save Oswin, but she couldn't interfere the timelines. Oswin had to die.

"What have been doing on your own against the Daleks for a year?"

"Making soufflés."

"Soufflés?! Against the Daleks?" The Doctor chuckled but then turned serious when he saw the Daleks closing in. "Where do you get the milk?"

"This conversation is irrelevant." The Dalek Supreme interrupted.

The Doctor turned to the Dalek, letting go of the controls. "No, it isn't!" He said firmly, "Because a Starliner's crashed into your Asylum, and someone's got in. And if someone can get in, then everything can get out... a tsunami of insane Daleks. Even you don't want that." He muttered.

"The Asylum must be cleansed."

"Then why is it still here? You've got enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky."

"They can't because the force-field is impenetrable." Juliet spoke up, looking the Doctor and when she saw he was about to open his mouth, "They cannot turn it off from within the Asylum. Plus, they're too scared to go down there." She winked at him.

The Doctor smiled in disbelief, clapping his hands, "Oh Juliet, you are brilliant!" He exclaimed as he kissed her forehead before turning to the Daleks, "Daleks actually scared?! So tell me – what do the Daleks do when they're too scared?"

"The Predator of the Daleks will be deployed," the Dalek Supreme said.

The Doctor frowned. "You don't have a predator. And even if you did, why would they turn off a force-field for you?"

"Because you will have no other means of escape."

Juliet coughed which made the Doctor turn to her, "Hello um…how do I say this, oh yes! The Predator is the Dalek's word for you."

The Doctor's eyes widened "Me?! Me?!"

"You will need this. It will protect you from the Nano-cloud," the woman said as two Dalek 'puppets' arrived and snapped a black wristband on the Doctor and Juliet's right wrist. They pressed a button, and a blue light turned on.

"The what? The nano-what?"

The two Dalek puppets took the Doctor and Juliet by their arms and pulled them back down to where Amy and Rory were standing. "The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the force-field from there," the woman explained.

A bright beam of light rushed up through the floor. The Doctor turned to the woman with a look that said she was insane. "You're going to fire me at a planet? And my Dream-Girl? That's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it?"

"In fairness, that is slightly your MO," Rory spoke up.

"I agree with Rory there." Juliet agreed.

The Doctor groaned, "Please Juliet, don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me and you at a planet!" He turned to the Daleks, "What do you want with the Ponds?!"

"It is known that the Doctor requires companions," the Dalek Supreme stated.

"What about Juliet?" He gestured Juliet.

Juliet broke into a smile, "I'm just joining the ride," before looking down at the beam and then jumping into it, "GERONIMOO!" she cheered and she could hear the Doctor calling her name but Juliet was having fun.

"Juliet!" Juliet looked up and could see the Doctor catching up with her as he took her by the arms, "What the hell were you doing?!"

Juliet made a puppy look, "I just wanted to have fun! It's cool." She said which made the Doctor chuckle.

Rory was now upside-down. "Wrong way up! Wrong way up!" he cried.

"Hold on Juliet!" the Doctor shouted, falling down through the beam with Juliet next to him.

"RORY!" Amy screamed when she saw Rory falling down past her.

The beam then split into three, and the four time travellers got separated. They fell to the surface in different areas of the snow-covered planet. A man who was working on a surface hatch looked up and saw the three beams. He dropped his tool and ran until he found Amy lying on her back on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a man in front of her who was wearing some kind of snow suit. He spoke up, "Hello? Hello, who are you? Are you OK?"

Amy scooted away from the man before standing, looking around, unsure if he was dangerous or not. She realized something. She stood up, looking around her. "Rory? Doctor?! Juliet?!" she shouted.

"I'm Harvey." The man introduced himself. "No..."

Amy walked off to search for her friends.

"Who's Rory? Where are you going?!" He said as he followed her.

oOo

In another area, a periscope popped out from the snow. It swiveled before retracting. It then popped up a few feet away from its original location. It repeated the process again until it found a man, the Doctor, lying on his back in the snow with a woman lying next to him. He lifted his head and laughed. He remembered something so he jumped onto his feet, spotting Juliet next to him. He shook her gently, "Juliet…" he called to her.

Juliet opened her eyes and when she saw the Doctor in front of her, she laughed. He held up his hand and she took it as he helped her stand up. She looked around, "That was fun wasn't it?"

The Doctor nodded as he took her hand, looking around till he spotted the periscope looking at them. "Juliet!" he tugged her hand, "look at that." He was pointing at the periscope.

Then 'Habernera' started playing over the speakers, and then it turned off. "Sorry, sorry! Pressed the wrong switch," a familiar voice said.

The Doctor frowned. "Soufflé girl?"

"You can always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name. You OK?"

"We're okay." Juliet nodded.

"How are you doing that?" The Doctor tapped the glass of the periscope. "This is Dalek technology."

"Well it's very easy to hack." Oswin shrugged.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, scanning the periscope. "No, it isn't. That's impossible… Where are you?"

"Ship broke up when it hit. Somewhere underground, I think. You coming to get me?"

"Doctor!"

The Doctor turned around and saw Amy coming towards him, he turned back to the periscope. "Hey!" He noticed he was starting to lose the connection. "Oi, soufflé girl! Come back," he called but it was too late, the connection was dead.

"Doctor! Juliet!"

The Doctor stood up and turned around. "Amy!" He helped her regain her footing as she came down the snowy slope, and he saw Harvey in his snow suit following her.

"Where's Rory?" Juliet asked her even though she knew the answer.

"There was another beam." Harvey pointed across the snow slope. "Over there." Amy and the Doctor ran in the direction where Harvey was pointing. "Are you the rescue team?!" He followed them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. I just want to say that more adventures of Juliet will be more than the original. So I spent a few weeks ago watching Doctor Who series 1 till the 50th anniversary (it was awesome.) So I still have the same story but just new adventures added up.

I updated the last chapter and this fanfic will contain more than 150 chapters. Yeah, so no 'Illusions of Time' like the original. I'd call this more like a 3 in 1 book. Anyway, I have listed Juliet's timeline for her POV and I listed for the Doctor's POV too just to keep his emotions different and challenging for Juliet.

I'll also post Sneak-peeks and Spoilers if this story reached each 50 reviews.

Here are some **Q&A** in case anyone asked.

1.) Will Juliet be meeting Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, Mickey Smith and 10th Doctor?

Answer: Yes, she will ;)

2.) How many DW episodes Juliet will appear?

Answer: I'll say more than 50 episodes of DW she'll appear and we won't just get episodes for Juliet ;)

3.) Updates Faster?

Answer: I dunno, school and life is pretty busy but I'll be able to update everyday when summer comes ;)

4.) 11/OC? And 10/OC?

Answer: We'll find out more about Juliet's relationship with the Doctor.

5.) Will Juliet meet other incarnations of the Doctor besides 11 and 10?

Answer: I watched Doctor Who Classic and all I can say is yes, Juliet will meet other incarnations of the Doctor. I'd say about 3 other incarnations.

6.) How many chapters contained in this fanfic?

Answer: More than 150 chapters. Can't really say since I only written 38 chapters. It will depend if another idea hit my head and will add more adventures.

If you have any other Questions then feel free to ask me, although I won't give you a straight answer because that will depend if that question is a bit spoilery? I'm not sure what's the right word.

Since I'm excited for this story: I just can't help but write the top 10 favourite chapters I written. Some chapters that doesn't make sense, it's either I wrote an Original Chapter or I kept the title hidden.

1.) Juliet's Day

2.) The Eleventh Hour

3.) Weeping Angels

4.) Forest of the Dead

5.) The Runaway Bride

6.) Let's Kill Hitler

7.) Big Bang

8.) Nightmare Battle

9.) The Almost People

10.) The Doctor's Wife

Number #1 is my favourite episode I love to write and I am so excited to upload it ;) although that will have to wait since my parents doesn't let me use the computer and I have school. Although Christmas Vacation is coming and I'll be able to update this story everyday ;)

**Acknowledgement: **  
I like to give the credit to Diary of Procrastinator (For the transcript.)  
LizzeXX (to inspire me to keep going and showing us the link for the transcript.)  
SuperWhoLockedsince'12 (For fixing and editing my grammar ;))

**Offer:  
**I have posted another fanfic just about 5 hours ago called '**Together and Forever' – Matt/Jenna. **My very first fanfic about actors and Matt and Jenna. I'm not really a whouffle fan to be honest. But you can read it if you want. The bottom is the summary:

**Together and Forever **(Romance and Drama.)**  
**Matt/Jenna - Matt Smith has left BBC Doctor Who, leaving Jenna working with Peter Capaldi. Few Years Later, Matt lives in Los Angeles, probably filming and got himself a new girlfriend, Jenna thought. What happens next after Matt Smith left Doctor Who? And when will Matt and Jenna realize that the Universe will never let those two people apart when they are meant to be together forever?

Like the summary? Like the story? You can go read it if you want.

Anyway, plz review! ;)


	3. Asylum of the Daleks Part 2

Chapter 3: Asylum of the Daleks Part 2

The Doctor, Juliet, Amy and Harvey reached a perfectly round hole in the ground that looked like a well. The Doctor, Juliet and Amy knelt, looking down at the dark hole. "Rory?" Nothing happened, which made Amy start to panic. "Rory?! RORY!"

"Amy…" Juliet placed her hand on Amy's arm, "He'll be alright."

Amy sighed. "Okay, let's just find some rope or something."

"I have some rope back in my escape pod." Harvey spoke up.

The Doctor smiled. "Well then, let's get to it before Rory gets himself into trouble. Come along Juliet." He took Juliet's hand and followed Harvey as he lead the way to his escape pod.

The Doctor was honestly happy about this, apart from the Daleks and Asylum, and he was okay with Juliet to be there with him. He hadn't seen her in years. He tried to look for her but she just disappeared before he saw her. His thoughts were interrupted when Harvey spoke up as he led them back to the hatch, "We came down two days ago. There are 12 other escape pods. I don't know what happened to them," he said as he opened the hatch.

Amy wiped away some snow using her foot and saw the name of the ship – _Alaska_. "_Alaska_? That's the same ship as soufflé girl," Amy recalled.

"Yeah, _Alaska_." Juliet nodded. "But she's been here a year."

Harvey climbed down the ladder into the pod with Amy, Juliet and the Doctor following him. Harvey went to the locker. "We should have some climbing rope long enough for that hole," he muttered.

Juliet looked around her and saw suited crew-members sitting in the chairs, but they hadn't reacted to their entrance. As if the Doctor read her thoughts, "Won't you introduce us to your crew?" he asked Harvey.

"Ah yeah, sorry." Harvey nodded. "Guys, this is the Doctor, Juliet and Amy." The Doctor saluted them but there was still no reaction from the crew. He and Juliet shared a knowing glance.

The Doctor approached the nearest crew member and patted him on the shoulder, making sure Juliet was behind him before he pulled off the hood, only to reveal a dried-out, mummified corpse. His suspicion was correct, then, he thought.

Harvey gasped, "Oh, my God!"

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, scanning the corpses. "They're dead."

"All of them." Juliet replied, looking around at the corpses, feeling sorry for them to be converted like this.

"That's not possible. I just spoke to them. Two hours ago, we were doing engine repairs!"

The Doctor pulled back the hood from another body. "You're sure about that, are you? Cos I'd say they've all been dead for a very long time."

"But...but they can't have been..."

Amy sighed. "Well, they didn't get in that state in two hours."

Harvey froze, realizing something. "Oh, of course! Stupid me."

"Of course, what?" Amy turned to him while the Doctor took something from behind him, making sure Juliet was still there. He didn't want Juliet to be hurt, not a single scratch.

"I died outside and the cold preserved my body. I forgot about dying," Harvey said as an eyestalk grew out of his forehead. He advanced on Juliet then the Doctor, who grabbed a fire extinguisher and fired it on Harvey, not wanting 'it' to be anywhere nearer his Dream-Girl.

"Juliet! The door!" The Doctor shouted.

Juliet pushed the button to open a door, and the Doctor pushed Harvey through it. They both locked him away and heard Harvey banging from the other side. Amy turned to them, "Explain! That's what you're good at. How did he get all… Daleked?" Amy asked.

"He wasn't wearing these," Juliet held up her wrist, showing to Amy the wristband.

"Oh-hoho! That's clever! The nano-cloud. Micro-organisms that automatically process any organic matter, living or dead, into a Dalek puppet," the Doctor explained as he patted one of the bodies on the skull. "Anything attacks this place, it automatically becomes part of the on-site security."

Juliet looked amused, knowing what was coming and what that meant – Living or dead into a Dalek puppet.

Amy frowned. "Living or dead?"

"These wrist-bands protect us. The only thing stopping us going exactly..."

"Doctor, SHUT up!" Amy snapped at him. "Living or dead?!"

The Doctor nodded, not seeing the point. "Yes, exactly, living, or, or..." Then a realization dawned on him as the bodies of the crew sprouted eyestalks from their foreheads. They slowly began to stand up, heading towards the Doctor, Juliet and Amy. "…dead. Oh, dear," the Doctor finished.

The Doctor's eyes widened when he saw some of those corpses heading towards Juliet, so he quickly took her hand, climbing over the seats with Juliet following him behind, kicking at the bodies to clear his path and making sure not a single body touched Juliet.

The Doctor quickly pushed Juliet through an open door and when he turned around, he saw one of the bodies grabbed Amy by her arm as she screamed. Juliet and the Doctor pulled her free. Juliet locked the door behind them. They leaned back against it, panting heavily. Amy turned to the Doctor with a smile on her face, "Is it bad that I've REALLY missed this?"

"First adventure." Juliet smirked.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded.

"Good."

"I know."

Then they heard a voice over the speakers. "'Unauthorised personnel may not enter the cockpit.'"

The Doctor recognized the voice as belonging to Oswin. "Shut up!" he grumbled in annoyance as he pushed off the door.

"Mr Grumpy face," Juliet beamed which made the Doctor smile at her.

Oswin laughed over the speakers, "I know, so what's your name?"

"Juliet, Juliet Timesfield, and speaking of the Doctor. What about his chin?" she teased.

"I know, that chin." Oswin laughed.

The Doctor peered through the camera, knowing that Oswin was looking through it. Amy frowned. "Is that her again - soufflé girl?" she asked.

The Doctor turned to her. "Yeah. Shh." He then let the words come back to him, turning to the camera, "Oi! What is wrong with my chin?!"

"What is wrong with everyone's chin?" Juliet walked up to him, letting her nose touch his, "Your chin looks fine and my chin too." She giggled before walking across the room, leaving the blushing Doctor.

"Careful, dear, you'll put someone's eye out," Oswin said while Amy scoffed at that statement. "I'm scanning you. You're on another of the escape pods from _Alaska_, right? Same ship I was on."

The Doctor shook away his thoughts about Juliet, "How can you hack into everything? Should be impossible, you're in a crashed ship!"

"Long story." Oswin paused for a moment when a thought hit her. "Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"

"Astronaut?" Juliet guessed.

The Doctor turned to her with almost a hurt look.

Juliet giggled, "Don't worry," she walked up to him. "The Doctor sounds sexy, doesn't it?" The Doctor blushed again which made Juliet giggle, "I love that face of yours!"

"Shut up!" The Doctor turned away, embarrassed.

Oswin laughed, "Nice touch Julie!"

"Thanks girl!" Juliet called, smiling.

Then they heard a beep over the speakers, "Check the floor. I'm picking up a breach at floor level, there could be a way out. See you later!" She then turned off the connection.

The Doctor, Juliet and Amy cleared a spot in the center of the floor, "Aha, hatch!" He exclaimed. "Looks like it's been used already and they tried to block it off behind them."

Amy glanced back at the door and then back at him. "Can't imagine why."

"The lower part of the pod is buried, so this must go straight down into the Asylum." Juliet explained.

"Where Rory is?"

The Doctor worked on opening the hatch. "Speaking of Rory...Anything you want to tell me?"

"Are we going to do this now?!"

"What happened?" The Doctor asked, trying to get the hatch open.

"You gave him up…" Juliet said sadly which made the Doctor and Amy turn to her, "You wanted him to be happy so you gave him up." She sighed. "To be honest Amy, that is not the choice I would make."

"You don't understand!" Amy shouted at her. "I had to make a decision!"

"I know!" Juliet looked at her. "Not the best but you could have just gone with adoption instead!"

Amy then broke into tears, "I don't know. Rory wanted kids and he always wanted one, ever since _he_ was a kid. I can't have one!" Juliet put her arms around Amy, trying to comfort her. "I can't even give Rory the one thing he always wanted."

"He wanted you and that's all it matters to him." Juliet whispered.

The Doctor looked confused for a second till it turned to concern and pity, "You can't have kids…" he breathed.

Juliet nodded. "After Demons Run, the Silence did something to her."

The Doctor looked down, feeling guilty about this. It was his fault, now his best friend can no longer have kids because of him. He failed again…Juliet placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. He looked up at her. "It wasn't your fault, Doctor. You tried everything and it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah," Amy scoffed. "What can he do?"

"What can I do?" The Doctor said in a gentle and a hurt tone.

"Nothing. It's not one of those things you can fix like you fix your bow tie." Amy noticed the Doctor's look, wiping the tears off her face. "Don't give me those big wet eyes, raggedy man. It's life. Just life. That thing that goes on when you're not there."

The Doctor finally got the hatch open, and they looked down the deep hole. They couldn't see the bottom. They noticed a ladder hanging down from the hatch itself. "OK, so someone else got out this way then?" Amy asked, pushing the thoughts of Rory from her mind.

"Yeah." Juliet nodded.

"Let's go and find them." The Doctor heard a banging on the door, so he stood up to look at the screen showing the main body of the escape pod. "Oh, hello, hello, hello? What are they up to?" He frowned when he saw one of the bodies hold up something in his hands.

Amy frowned, "What's that?"

"A wristband." Juliet held up her wrist.

"But where did they get it?" The Doctor wondered out loud.

Amy froze when she realized something. She looked down at her bare wrist. "Doctor….They got it from me!"

The Doctor's expression changed to one of concern as he looked down at Amy's wrist. "Oh, Amy!" he took her arm.

"Doctor? Juliet? What's going to happen to me? Seriously, tell me, what?"

oOo

The Doctor, Juliet and Amy were climbing down the ladder that went straight through the Asylum to where Rory was. Amy spoke as she carefully climbed down, trying not to fall, "So, tell me. What's going to happen to me? And don't lie, cos I know when you're lying to me and I will _definitely_ fall on you. Especially you Juliet, I know you know something."

"The air all around is full of micro-machines, robots the size of molecules, nanogenes. Now that you're unprotected, you're being... re-written." The Doctor explained as he jumped off the ladder.

He helped Juliet off the ladder.

Amy jumped off the ladder after Juliet. "So, what happens? I get one of those things sticking out my head?"

Juliet shook her head, "No, don't worry. Physical changes come later."

The Doctor took Juliet's hand and they walked down the dark corridor with Amy following them behind, "What comes first, how does it start?"

"With your mind. Your feelings, your memories, and I'm sorry, but it's started already.

"How do you know?"

"Because we've had this conversation four times." Juliet remarked.

Amy gulped. "OK. Scared now."

"Hang on to scared. Scared isn't Dalek." The Doctor hugged her, knowing that she needed one right now.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi! I was able to upload this and I still like to give the credit to – SuperWhoLockedsince'12 (fixing my grammar.) Anyway, sorry for the short chapter but I was in hurry when I wrote that. But anyway, this week is my last week of school for this year. This Friday is my Christmas Party and I am excited to go with my friends and have fun ;) After Friday, I'll be able to spent writing stories but it will take probably week or two since I want to finish all the chapters of Living the Dream first before I publish it.

Anyway, I got another change of plans – Juliet will meet all the incarnations of the Doctor (except Peter Capaldi unless the fans really want to and when I see his performance as the Doctor.)

**IMPORTANT NEWS:** We only have 7 days to go before we see Matt Smith's finale as the 11th Doctor (technical speaking, 13th Doctor, I dunno, haven't watch the time of the doctor yet.) I heard rumors going on this week if Juliet is going to be at the 'The Time of the Doctor' - I know fans would love to see Juliet's reaction about looking into the new Doctor. But just remember, the last episode Juliet has seen is 'The Name of the Doctor', so she hasn't seen 50th anniversary and onwards...I am not entirely sure about bringing Juliet to 'The Time of the Doctor' because I seen lots of poster and especially 11 standing inside the Tardis and outside is snow while 12 is somewhere in a valley which I am guessing it's Trenzalore that was once beautiful. So for the rumors about Juliet at 'The Time of the Doctor' - I'm not sure, it's a bit annoying for me to keep changing my plans but I want to stick to my first scratch or first plan, or the day I planned almost everything. except now I decided to 10th doctor because the first idea was Juliet meeting 11th the most and 10 was a cameo.

**Thoughts about 'The Time of the Doctor/12th Doctor (Peter Capaldi)/11th Doctor (Matt Smith)/Whouffle':  
**I have theories about the time of the Doctor, heard rumors that maybe Peter Capaldi's doctor was just someone who taken the title and the Doctor was really dead. I really don't know the cause of 11th's regeneration but I bet he regenerate to SAVE someone, not killed or...you know what I mean. I'm upset about 11's end will come because we all know his 'death' has something to do with 'Silence will Fall' - which started since 11th's main first episode, right from the very beginning of the birth of 11. I'm impress that Steven thought about 11th's 'regeneration' for a very long time, so it means that Moffat knew when, where and how will 11 regenerate, just like all the writers and me apparently. I'm curious to find out about 11th's regeneration and my theory is just that he deals with a a battle when he came across a village or town.  
Peter Capaldi, I knew I seen him before and I realized he appeared in the episode 'The Fires in Pompeii' and I was not sure of his performance till I watched 'World War Z' - I was so jumpy, excited and I was like 'OMG! It's peter Capaldi! He'll be great as the Dark Doctor'. I'm sure some fans are whouffles and dissapointed that the 12th is older and could be Clara's grandfather. I am honestly not sure how to react as a whouffle fan because for my opinion, the show is all about adventures and time travelling alien with a blue box, not romance. I honestly thought the fans are pushing 11 too much towards Clara, I'm already okay with River but Clara, I see 11 and Clara's relationship just friendship but both attracted to solve each other like a mystery.  
The Time of the Doctor - I'm guessing Clara will want to change 11th's death, but I'm sure it will break my heart and the rest of the fans once we see how 11 regenerate. Now that I thought of the Xmas 2013, I now thought that 11 is really tired of the battle, sad, and broken. I know 11 will be part of the battle and I'm not sure if trenzalore is involved, even though they say that's where 11 falls but I'm confused because when I first watched 'The Name of the Doctor' - they say it's the Doctor's grave, not 11 and it kind of makes sense since Moffat revealed that 11 is actually the 13th Doctor and according to the wikipidia, it ends until 13th incarnation.  
You know what I think after 11 is gone, I think 12th will be something_ MORE_, like 12th saw his 11th's grave but 12th sounds to me like a new version Doctor. Think about it fans...

What about the title of the show 'Doctor Who?' - all our thoughts say the same thing - Who is the Doctor?. Let me see...Like what I said 'Everyone has their own Doctor' what I mean is anyone can be the Doctor. Could be your mother, father, sister, best friend...anyone! So maybe Everyone will start thinking that the Doctor is really dead. So in the Doctor's Universe, everyone thought the Doctor really died, but not really, because Peter is the next Doctor.

I read lots of fanfiction that says - What If Clara can't save the 11th Doctor from regenerating, I know she is his impossible girl and born to save the Doctor. Just because Clara can't prevent the 11th Doctor's regeneration doesn't mean she can save him. I honestly don't know how 11th will regenerate when he's actually the 13th Doctor and according to wiki. 12 regenerations and 13th bodies, so how can the 11th regenerate.

My theories of how 11th could regenerate when people predict he's out of regenerations is that he did died, but Clara was able to save him - she may _not_ be able to prevent 11th changing bodies but she'll save the Doctor, not 11th Doctor, meaning she is born to save THE Doctor, not 10th, 9th, 8th or something. So I think Clara will save the Doctor even though she knew he'll change bodies, but I'm sure that Clara rather have the Doctor with a different face than actually dead. I seen Clara's reaction to 10th and she is not selfish about the Doctor changing faces, but although I'm sure she'll miss the 11th because he's her Doctor.

So maybe the Silence actually thought the Doctor was really dead and the Doctor managed to trick them to thinking he really died, but in technical speaking, he did died but he actually lives, with a new face and some stranger in the crowd. Soon, somebody start thinking that maybe the Doctor is actually alive and he could be anyone.

I hope you get it about 'Doctor Who' - anyone can be the Doctor and no one can tell who is the Doctor and which one of these people is the Doctor.

**Some Notes in Reviews:**

Katiex11 – I guess she'll meet all of the incarnation of the Doctor (except Peter Capaldi.)

Mrs. Robinson – All of them ;) except Peter Capaldi.

**Plz Review guys! **


	4. Closing Time Part 1

Chapter 4: Closing Time Part 1

The Doctor, Juliet and Amy watched as a door opened in front of them. They paused for a moment, waiting to see if there was any danger, but it was just an empty room, although they could hear Daleks screaming in the background.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

They backed away; even though this room was empty, they could still hear them farther down. The Doctor made the doors slide shut before turning to Amy, about to open his mouth till Juliet spoke up quickly.

"I'll keep a look-out." She noticed the Doctor was about to open his mouth to argue, "I'll be fine, don't worry. I can promise that I won't get shot by Daleks or anything."

The Doctor still had the expression that says 'Oh-no-there-is-no-way-I'm-leaving-you-alone face'. "Juliet…."

Juliet interrupted, "I'll be fine." She smiled a bit, "Don't worry, if I pop out of here, I'll let you know."

The Doctor hesitated before walking down the corridor. He glanced over his shoulder to see Juliet with an assuring smile on her face before she looked out the door. He didn't like leaving his Dream-Girl alone and even a foot away from him… he couldn't. He decided to go back to her, making sure she was at his side….

Amy stopped him by grabbing his arm, "If Juliet says she's fine, then she's fine." She said.

The Doctor kept looking at Juliet and saw her looking at the Daleks with a curious expression on her face. He sighed, realizing that she needed some time alone, away from him. Maybe he had done something to her in the future? She said that this was the second time she had met him. How long before he reaches the day that his Dream-Girl will meet him for the first time?

Juliet kept looking, but her mind drifted to her thoughts. Thinking about all of the adventures. It seemed fun, yes, but she was new to this and this was her new life now. Travelling with the Doctor… but why did something tell her that she had taken the wrong path?

Then Juliet saw her hands glowing blue and started. "Doctor!" she called over her shoulder.

The Doctor quickly stepped out of the small room and almost tripped. He dashed out and saw Juliet's hands. She had a confused and panicky look on her face. "Doctor! What's happening to me?!"

The Doctor sighed sadly, afraid to be left alone again. He always would in the end. "You're leaving."

"What do you mean leaving?! Doctor, please explain what is happening?"

"You're going to pop up somewhere in my timeline but don't worry," he offered her a weak smile. "You'll see me again, you have something to look forward to."

The last thing Juliet heard was Oswin saying something over the speakers…. "Hold on a minute…."

oOo

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, before looking around him, and saw he was parked somewhere in a dark alley where rows of houses were visible. He was about to start walking down until… "Oof!"

Suddenly, something literally appeared in flash right in front of him, and he fell on the ground, in pain. He wondered what sort of object had appeared that caused him to be knocked to the ground.

He looked up and his breath stopped when he realized that the object wasn't an object but rather a person on top of him – Juliet Timesfield. She looked down and saw herself on the top of the Doctor, eyes widening.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" She quickly stood up and helped him up, "Sorry, you didn't explain specifically about the glowy blue or-"

"Juliet!" He exclaimed before pulling her into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground, spinning around. He heard Juliet laugh; he hadn't heard it in months. He grinned widely as he set her down gently. "Where have you just been?"

"Daleks." She answered, and then she noticed his expression drop, replaced with an almost a dark look, like a sudden memory came to him and he almost looked like he was about to kill someone. "From the future." She quickly added, thinking that maybe that in his past, she got hurt by Daleks.

The Doctor still had a dark expression. _So those cockroaches won't ever leave my Dream-Girl, will they? Not even in the future_, he thought.

Juliet looked around, wondering where they were. "Hmm….where are we?" she asked.

The Doctor took a deep breath, calming himself down. "I dunno, but I set the coordinates to Craig's house."

She eyed his clothes, noticing that this was still the 11th Doctor, wearing a green coat instead of his tweed, but still slightly younger than the last Doctor she had met.

"Craig, you said?...Craig? Where have I…Oh!" recognition flickered to her eyes. "Craig Owens, Mister Sofa Man!"

The Doctor chuckled, all the darkness faded from him now, "That's him."

"So where are _we _this time?" she asked.

He knew what she was referring, "Last time I saw you was Christmas."

She shook her head, "Haven't done that one yet." She took in her surroundings, "Let's see….wearing that green coat of yours and the last time you wore it was in the finale episode of series 6 and you haven't worn that in series 7….Are the Ponds here with you?" she asked.

"No." He shook his head sadly.

Juliet noticed that he had an expression of sadness, showing how lonely he really was. So she pulled him into a tight hug, knowing he needed one. "You're not alone, Doctor. You still got me, eh?"

He chuckled a bit, feeling cheered up. It was always like this for him, travelling alone and Juliet popping in during his travels, but she wasn't exactly a companion.

"Come along, Doctor." Juliet gently took his wrist, pulling him out of the alley. She could guess that this must be after 'The God Complex' and now in the episode 'Closing Time'. "Let's go see Mister Sofa Man."

They stood in front of a house, before Juliet pushed the doorbell. The Doctor looked down at her hand, then to her arm which made his eyes widen. He gently took her arm, looking at it. Juliet saw him observing but she couldn't tell his expression. He was sliding his fingers gently over her smooth skin. "Doctor….what is it?"

He sighed, letting go of her arm and forcing a smile on his face. "Nothing… so what number?"

Juliet was about to open her mouth, but the front door opened.

"I'm coping on my own!" a man cried, and then he froze when he realized who was in front of him.

The Doctor grinned widely, "Hello Craig, we're back!"

"She didn't?" Craig whispered in shock before shaking his head, "How could she phone you two?"

The Doctor frowned, "How could who phone me? Nobody phoned me, I'm just here." He peered inside the house for a moment, "Oh you've redecorated!" He paused. "I don't like it."

Juliet shook her head, looking at Craig apologetically.

"It's a different house, we moved." Craig explained.

"Yes, that's it." The Doctor nodded, turning to Juliet. "House…" he grimaced.

Juliet gently nudged him, "Hey! Quit being so rude."

The Doctor beamed, kissing her temples. He loved it how she pointed out how rude he was and always knew the proper way to do it. Even though he hated the idea of being rude, but he'd do anything for her. When he looked at Juliet who was smiling up at him, it made his hearts swell at the sight of her happiness. He missed her smiles for months. And seeing her happy, well, the last time he saw her, she _was_ happy and generous to him, making him smile and laugh although he had to admit to himself that he was sad.

Craig shook his head, "Doctor, what are you doing here?"

"Social call." The Doctor replied, "Thought it was about time I tried one out. How are you?" he asked.

Craig looked amused, "I'm fine."

The Doctor turned to Juliet, his hands motioning a bit, "This is the part where I say 'I'm fine too', isn't it? I learned humans said that in these times." Juliet just shook her head, fondly at him. "Ok then," he turned to Craig, "I'm fine too. Good. Love to Sophie, bye!" He took Juliet's hand, walking away. "Now come along Juliet. I'm _dying_ to take you to the Ice Cream Planet I promised you…."

Then the light at the front door began to flicker.

Juliet frowned, turning to the Doctor. "Something's wrong." She said. He nodded and rushed inside the house, still holding Juliet's hand.

The Doctor scanned the hallway with his sonic screwdriver before walking up the stairs, Juliet now behind him.

"On your own, you said. But you're not... you're not on your own." He muttered, listening to the beeping noise getting louder according to his sonic.

Juliet's eyes widened when she realized what happened next, "Um…Doctor…" she began.

Craig followed them, "Just, shhh!" he hissed.

"Increased sulphur emissions. And look at the state of this place." The Doctor said, looking around himself, seeing piles of clothes lying on the floor and some junk on the stairs. He stopped at the second floor, "What are you not telling me?"

"Doctor…" Juliet tried again.

"Doctor, please!" Craig said.

"Shhh!" The Doctor hissed.

"No, you shhh!"

"Shhh!"

"Shhh!"

The Doctor stood outside the door, "No, you shhh!" He took Juliet behind him, before bursting into the room.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor drew out his sonic screwdriver ready, "Whatever you are, get off this planet!" he exclaimed and then he froze when he saw a baby boy lying on a crib, crying.

Juliet stepped next to him, "I forgot to mention that Craig was taking care of his son." She said sheepishly.

oOo

The Doctor closed the freezer door before turning to Craig, "So when you say on your own..."

Craig held Alfie, "Yes, I meant on my own with the baby, yes. Cos no-one thinks I can cope on my own. Which is so unfair. Because...I can't cope on my own with him! I can't. He just cries. All the time. I mean, do they have off-switches?"

"I know that feeling." Juliet patted Craig on the back, gently.

The Doctor sat at the table, flipping through a pregnancy book. "Human beings. No. I've checked." He muttered.

Juliet shook her head, "No, he meant the babies."

"Same difference." The Doctor muttered, "Sometimes this works though." He put his forefinger in front of his lips, looking at Alfie in the eye, "Ssh."

Alfie quieted down which made Craig stared in amazement, "Can you teach me to do that?"

The Doctor looked at the baby books, "Probably not."

"Oh, please come on, I need something, I'm rubbish at this."

"At what?"

"Being a dad." Juliet said.

Craig nodded, "You read all the books, they tell you you'll know what to do if you follow your instinct. I have no instinct! That's what this weekend's about, trying to prove to people I can do this one thing well." Craig cried out loud.

The Doctor laughed distractedly, but Juliet knew what the Doctor was thinking. He was thinking of his children. She knew he had a family back at Gallifrey but they were obviously dead and Juliet couldn't help but feel pity towards him.

She noticed a single tear in the corner of his eye, so she wrapped her arms around him, murmering comforting words to him again and again and again. The Doctor closed his eyes, trying not to think of how he was a father before. All his sons, daughters, grandchildren died. The last child he had was Jenny, and she died in his arms. He quickly shook his head, gently telling Juliet that he's fine then he turned to Craig, "So what did you call him? Will I blush?"

Juliet shook her head again, "He didn't call his own son 'The Doctor'."

"No, I didn't think you would." The Doctor grumbled till he brightened up, "Unless…" He turned to Juliet, with a huge grin on his face. "You called him 'Juliet', or other names like 'Julie' or something."

Juliet blushed, not catching the Doctor's other names for her, "I wouldn't think he would name his son a 'girl' name."

The Doctor grumbled. "Hoped so."

"He's called Alfie. What are you two doing here anyway?" Craig said as he prepared tea.

The Doctor leaned closer to Alfie, listening to him, "Yes, he likes that name Alfie." He nodded, "Though he prefers to be called Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All."

Craig frowned in confusion, "Sorry, what?"

"That's what he calls himself." Juliet said, making silly faces at Alfie who laughed, clapping his hands. The Doctor stared at them in awe, knowing that Juliet was always good with kids. She knew Juliet was a babysitter back in her universe, taking care of her cousins.

"How do you know that?" Craig snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I speak baby." The Doctor said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, standing up.

"Of course you do! I don't even know when his nappy needs changing." He grumbled as he sat down, feeling exhausted, "I'm the one supposed to be his dad."

"Oh, yeah. He's wondering where his mum is?" The Doctor began massaging Craig's shoulder, "Where is Sophie?"

"Gone away with Melina for the weekend. Needs a rest."

The Doctor smiled as he listened to Alfie, "No, he's your dad, you can't just call him 'Not-Mum'." He continued to massage Craig.

"Not-Mum?"

"That's you. Also, Not Mum, that's me. Pretty Girl, that's Juliet. Although I'm warning you," he pointed a finger at Alfie, "She's _mine_." He then lowered his finger, "And everybody else is..." He listened to Alfie closely, frowning. "…'peasants'. That's a bit unfortunate." He smiled gently as he tickled Alfie's head.

Juliet giggled at the thought of Alfie actually calling her 'Pretty Girl'. "Aww, that's sweet of you." She cooed as Alfie clapped his hands, "Tell you what boy, a sweet man like you deserves a kiss." She kissed Alfie on the cheek who smiled brightly as the Doctor scowled at Alfie.

"What are you here for? What's happening?" Craig asked, smiling fondly at Juliet.

"I just popped in to say hello." The Doctor walked around the kitchen and almost put a piece of chalk in his mouth, before realizing that it wasn't good. "And Juliet popped right in front of me just a minute ago."

"I checked down stairs when I moved in. And next door, both sides, they're humans. Is it the fridge? Are there aliens in my fridge?" Craig looked alarmed.

"I just wanted to see you, Craig! Cross my hearts." The Doctor said sadly as he crossed his heart. "I've been knocking about on my own. A farewell tour. One last thing, popping in to see you, then I'm off to the Alignment of Exedor." Juliet's smile dropped when she realized that this was the part where the Doctor would soon head to Lake Silencio.

"The Alignment of Exedor?"

The Doctor grinned, "17 galaxies in perfect unison. Meant to be spectacular, I can't miss it." He turned to Juliet, "Sorry Juliet, Ice Cream planet will have to wait because I'm taking you with me to the Alignment, we can't miss it. Literally can't. It's locked in a time stasis field. We get one crack at flying my TARDIS straight into it, if I get my dates right." He looked at the newspaper lying in front of him, "Which I have." He frowned.

"Sounds nice." Craig shrugged.

The Doctor picked up the papers, "So this is me popping in and popping out again. Just being social, just having a laugh." He frowned deeper, "Never mind that." He said slowly.

Craig noticed the Doctor's expression with a frown, "Never mind what?"

"Nothing…."

Craig stood up, "No, you noticed something. You've got your noticing face on. I have nightmares about that face." He pointed at him. "And Juliet has the face that says 'He's-about-to-do-something-awesome face."

"I do not!" Juliet protested.

The Doctor tapped her in the nose, "Actually you do, and you love it when I do something incredibly _sexy_." Leaving Juliet blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Stop it," she almost whined. "Go and help Craig with the investigation while you still have that noticing face of yours on."

The Doctor shook his head, "Nope, I've given up that, and I've stopped noticing things." Then the lights flickered. "Didn't even notice that, for example. Now Craig," he clapped his hands. "We've got to go, it was nice seeing you." He shook Craig's hand. "Goodbye, Stormageddon." He gave air kisses to Alfie on each cheek. "Come along, Juliet!" He took her hand, walking away. Alfie started to fuss as he watched Juliet walking away. Craig stopped the Doctor.

"No, no, wait, wait, could you do the shushing thing?"

"No, it only works once, and only on life forms with underdeveloped brains." He explained.

Craig frowned when he remembered something, "Hang on, you said farewell tour? What do you mean, farewell?"

The Doctor put his finger to his lip, looking at Craig, "Ssh..."

"You really shouldn't do that." Juliet shook her head.

Craig opened his mouth but found that he couldn't speak. The Doctor walked out the front door, still holding Juliet's hand as she walked up next to him, listening as the Doctor muttered to himself.

"Just go. Stop noticing. Just go! Stop noticing! Just go. Stop noticing. Just go. Stop it!" He stopped when he saw the streetlight flickered. "Am I noticing? Am I, Juliet? No, no I am not. And what I am not doing is scanning for electrical fluctuations." He scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver, "Oh, shut up, you! I'm just dropping in on a friend, the last thing I need right now is a patina of teleport energy, I'm going. Going! Not staying. Going. I am through saving them." He rested his head on the TARDIS door, closing his eyes, obviously arguing with himself while Juliet watched him behind, "I'm going away now….Am I?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I feel so sorry for the Doctor's children :( But anyway, at least this story is different than the original. Especially something else I have planned…

(SPOILERS FOR Time of the Doctor) - Anyway, have you seen the Time of the Doctor - it was the best and I was honestly happy because that means the Doctor gets to live ;) Although I have fears about the ending scene, you know...

But anyway, if THAT did happen, then I will be honestly glad because that will build up Clara and the Doctor's relationship, I know I sound a bit vain but lets just say I got plans for my fanfics about that ;)

Sorry not giving specifics but I just want to avoid spoilers to those who hasn't watch the Time of the Doctor yet.

Some Notes in Reviews

Katiex11 - It's sad but happy the episode, I loved his regeneration and what caused him, never expected that actually, you know, how he regenerated. If you watch it since I want to avoid spoilers. But it was actually a great ending scene and it's perfect ;) and it made me happy because that means the Doctor gets to live or...

Mrs Robinson - We'll find out more the Doctor and Juliet's relationship, all I can describe/say about their relationship 'It's a great story that will be tell and be told.' and for the story you suggested, thx ;) but I won't read it because I want to avoid spoilers of Classic Doctor Who since I still haven't watch ALL of them. But I will read it soon.


	5. Closing Time Part 2

Chapter 5: Closing Time Part 2

Juliet watched in amusement, looking at the Doctor who was holding a remote control helicopter for a group of children in front of him.

"It goes up-tiddly up, it goes down-tiddly down-down! For only £49.99, which I think is a bit steep but then again it's your parents' cash and they'll only waste it on boring stuff like lamps and vegetables, yawn!"

Juliet almost snorted. Apparently, she had to convince him to go investigate because he's the Doctor, and he helps people, not go battling and fighting like a soldier. For a moment, Juliet thought she saw a hint of sadness and darkness in his eyes before he brightened up. She had to frown and then shrugged. He was probably thinking of Demon's Run, even though he didn't look like a _soldier_ to her.

She noticed Craig entered the room, pushing Alfie in the stroller while he held up his mobile.

"Yeah, Soph... Just enjoy your holiday! Yeah, coping." She heard, then she felt someone pulling her sleeves. Looking down, she saw a little girl looking for a toy. She smiled as she looked through the shelves to help her find one.

The Doctor could see the helicopter toy shaking, "Nobody panic, but I appear to be losing control."

Craig said into the phone, "Yeah, love you." Just before the helicopter smacked into his forehead. He turned around and saw the Doctor with a group of children, Juliet behind him.

The Doctor sat on the display table that was filled with toys, "Oops." He knelt on the floor and gathered the children around him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, while I deal with this awkward moment you go and find your parents/guardians! Try in lamps!" He gave one girl a high five before they left.

Juliet gave a Barbie toy to the little girl before looking up, and saw the Doctor standing there with Craig.

"Craig!" He said excitedly.

Craig pushed the stroller forward before stopping in front of the Doctor, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"I work in a shop now."

Juliet giggled. "The Doctor working in a shop? And getting himself a job? I dunno if that's the worst thing I have ever seen." She said, standing next to him.

"Oi!" He turned to her, looking a bit offended. "I'm brilliant at having a job!"

"When was the last time _you_ got a _job_?" Juliet asked and the Doctor was about to open his mouth before she said, "Wait! Didn't you get a job when you were with Martha, back with the weeping angels and Sally Sparrow?"

"Yes. And I was brilliant! Besides, you weren't there."

"I didn't need to be." Juliet smirked, tapping her temple.

The Doctor decided to change the subject, "They gave me a badge," He pointed at his chest where a name tag read 'The Doctor'. "With my name on, in case I forget who I am. Very thoughtful, as that does happen." He took Julit gently by the arm. "And Juliet got one too!"

Juliet smiled, not noticing the soft look the Doctor was giving her.

"You two were leaving... the Alignment of Exeter," Craig spoke up. "What about that? One chance to see it, you said."

"Well, we were on our way, saw a shop, got jobs. You've got to live in the moment, Craig." The Doctor turned away and spied a robot dog, "Mind Yappy."

Craig frowned, "What?"

"Yappy, the robot dog." Juliet explained.

"Not so much fun as I remember." He stroked Yappy before looking up at Craig, "You look awful!"

Craig sighed, "I haven't slept, have I? I still can't stop him crying. I even tried singing to him last night."

The Doctor leaned closer to Alfie, listening before looking up at Craig, "Yeah, he did mention that... He thought you were crying, too. He didn't get a wink. Yappy, say goodbye to Craig and Stormageddon." He then pretended to be the dog, "'Goodbye, Craig, goodbye, Stormageddon.'"

The Doctor set the robot toy till he noticed Juliet was looking at something. He followed her gaze and saw something whiz across the floor at the other end of the department. He joined her.

"What was that?" He asked her as he looked down the aisle.

Juliet didn't answer.

Craig noticed her expression, "I know that look, Juliet. So that means you two are here for a reason, aren't you? You two noticed something, and now you're investigating it." He watched as the Doctor stood up. "And it's you, so it's going to be dangerous and alien."

The Doctor turned to him, "It might not be."

"Doctor, I live here, I need to know!"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, you don't."

"Doctor…" Juliet called him gently, "His son is here – his baby."

The Doctor looked saddened at the thought of Alfie. He understood that Craig needed to know in order to protect his son.

"Sheila Clark – went missing Tuesday. Atif Ghosh – last seen Friday. Tom Luker – last seen Sunday." He whispered to him.

Craig picked up the newspaper, "Why's that not on the front page?"

"Page one has an exclusive on Nina, a local girl who got kicked off Britain's Got Talent. These people are on pages 7, 19 and 22." The Doctor pushed the stroller, "No-one's noticed yet, they're far too excited about Nina's emotional journey… Which, in fairness, is quite inspiring."

"Don't watch reality shows." Juliet muttered, following the Doctor.

"And what else?" Craig followed them.

The Doctor pushed the stroller through the Children Department, "These funny old power fluctuations... Which just happen to coincide with the disappearances."

"That's just the council putting in new cables... Isn't it?"

The Doctor stopped in front of the lift that was blocked by a construction tape which read '_Out of Order_'.

"Oh, yes, that's it, mystery solved," He smacked himself with his sonic, "Oh, wasting my time! Now you can go home and," He used his sonic on the lift. "Juliet and I can go to Exedor! Goodbye, and here's a lift."

Craig frowned, "It says out of order."

"Not anymore." The Doctor pulled down the construction tape, "See? Here to help, just like I say, Juliet." He glanced at her who just shook her head.

The lift doors opened and the Doctor started to push the stroller inside. Craig took over.

"It says, 'danger'." He pointed out.

"Oh, rubbish, lifts aren't dangerous."

Craig popped his head out of the lift, "Do I look like I'm stupid?"

The Doctor listened to Alfie gurgle. He chuckled softly.

"Quiet, Stormy! Oh, all right… There's more." He gave in, as he entered the lift with Juliet following him. He used his sonic screwdriver on the panels. "Just between you, Juliet, Stormy and I don't want to frighten my punters. Someone's been using a teleport relay, right here in this shop. Missing people last seen in this area..." He placed his finger on Craig's lips, "Before you ask, CCTV's been wiped."

Craig's eyes widened in surprise.

"A teleport?" He stammered. "A teleport? Like a 'beam me up' teleport, like you see in _Star Trek_?"

"Awesome, right?" Juliet grinned. She was a big fan of _Star Trek_.

"Exactly." The Doctor nodded, "Someone's been using a 'beam me up' _Star Trek_ teleport. Could be disguised as anything." He didn't hear Juliet mumbling something about elevators and teleports.

"But a teleport? In a shop? That's ridiculous!"

The light flickered again and the Doctor looked at Juliet, alarmed when they realized that they were no longer in the lift. Craig hadn't noticed.

"What was that? Was that the lights again?"

The Doctor looked behind Craig and saw they were in a ship.

He spoke in a squeaky tone, "Yes, that's it. That's all, it's the lights."

Juliet tried very hard not to laugh.

Craig frowned, "Why did you say that like that?"

"Like what?" He said in a high pitched voice before turning it into his normal one, "Like, like what?"

Juliet decided to go look out. She nodded at the Doctor before standing behind Craig, watching.

"Like that, in that high-pitched voice."

"Just keep looking at me, Craig. Right at me, just keep looking."

"Why?"

"Well, because, because, because..." The Doctor glanced over at Juliet and when Craig noticed his gaze, the Doctor quickly grabbed his arm and making him look at him. "I love you." He blurted it out.

Juliet covered her mouth, trying very hard not laugh out loud.

Craig's eyes widened, "You love me?"

"Yes, Craig. It's you. It's always been you."

"Me? But I thought… You and Juliet…"

The Doctor noticed Juliet was trying very hard not to laugh, he mouthed at her that he '_Didn't really love Craig, except as a friend_'. Juliet put her thumbs up before looking out again. He put his arms around Craig, trying to hide the fact he took out his sonic screwdriver, changing the settings. "Is that so surprising?"

"Doctor, are you going to kiss me?" Craig noticed the Doctor's face was inches closer to his face, panicking.

"Yes, Craig. Yes, I am. Would you like that? Bit out of practice, but I've had some wonderful feedback." He puckered up. He didn't want to add that he didn't want to kiss any other woman…

"Doctor, no, I can't, I'm taken..." Craig turned around and finally realized they were on a ship. "Oh, my God!" He gasped.

"Or we could just hold hands if it make you'd feel more comfortable?"

"What is happening?!"

The Doctor quickly pulled Juliet behind him, noticing a Cyberman appeared in the distance, spotting them.

"Well, first of all, I don't really love you, except as a friend. After all I already love someone…" He trailed off as the Cyberman marched towards them.

Craig's eyes widened, looking at the Cyberman. "And what is that?"

"Apparently we'll be either 'upgraded' or 'deleted' if we let that thing gets us!" Juliet screamed as the Doctor pulled her into his arms, using his other hand to point his sonic screwdriver to the nearest controls, sending he, Juliet, and Craig back to the lift just as the Cyberman was about to reach them.

"Quick reverse!" The Doctor said.

"What the hell just happened?!" Craig demanded, still in shock.

The Doctor stepped out of the lift and saw himself in the Children Department. He strode out with Juliet and Craig following him behind, pushing the stroller.

"They must have linked the teleport relay to the lift, but I've fused it! They can't use that again. Stuck up there on their spaceship." He explained.

"What were those things?" Craig asked.

The Doctor took Juliet's hand, squeezing it.

"Cybermen." She sighed before the Doctor walked away.

"Ship? Space ship? We were in space?"

...

The Doctor and Juliet stepped out of the Department store, looking up at the dark sky. The Doctor was scanning it with his sonic screwdriver and Craig was next to them with his stroller.

"It's got to be up there somewhere… Can't get a fix… It must be shielded." He muttered.

Craig looked at the Doctor.

"You fused the teleport. You sorted it. They can't come back."

"The Doctor only bought us some time." Juliet said.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded. "But we still have to work out what they're doing before we can stop it."

"But if they've got the teleport and they're evil, why haven't they invaded already?"

The Doctor turned to Craig with a look; a mixture between seriousness and softness.

"Craig... Take Alfie and go." He said gently. He didn't want Craig to lose his son, like he had lost his sons and daughters. He swallowed hard at the thought of his children.

Juliet noticed his expression. She took his hand, squeezing it. The Doctor squeezed back, assuring her that he was okay.

Craig stared at his eyes.

"No." he said firmly, determination filling him up.

"No?"

"No. I remember from last time; People got killed, people that didn't know you. I know where it's safest, for me and Alfie. And that's right next to you and Juliet."

The Doctor and Juliet looked at each other before he asked, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, and your Dream-Girl is here." Craig gestured her, "and I know so, because she always protects us, and even _you_." He pointed at the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled a bit at the thought of his Dream-Girl. "She does, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. You always win; You two always survive!"

"Those were the days." The Doctor whispered sadly. "Not everybody makes it out alive."

"I can help you. I'm staying!"

"Craig..." The Doctor then shook his head. "Craig, all right, all right... Maybe those days aren't quite over yet. Let's go and investigate... I mean, there's no immediate danger now."

...

The Doctor, Juliet and Craig walked in the Jewelry Department with the stroller. The Doctor greeted an older woman behind the counter.

"Good afternoon, Val."

The woman or who the Doctor called Val, replied. "Hello." She smiled. "Hello too, Juliet."

Juliet gave her a polite smile. "Good afternoon, Val."

The Doctor started to walk over the counter, but Craig grabbed his arm.

"Where am I investigating?" He asked.

"Well, look round. Ask questions. People like it when you're with a baby…."

"Plus, they're cute." Juliet added.

The Doctor agreed. "Yes, babies are sweet; people talk to you. That's why I usually take a human with me."

"So….I'm cute and sweet?" Juliet asked, but it was more like a statement. She hadn't heard people calling her sweet and cute.

The Doctor grinned, tapping her nose. "You're always cute to me."

Craig frowned, "So I'm your baby?"

"You're my baby!" The Doctor grinned before hugging Craig.

Val watched from the counter, smiling at the Doctor and Craig. She watched as Craig left with Alfie.

"Hope you don't mind me saying, Doctor, but I think you look ever so sweet, you and your partner and the baby." She said as she watched the Doctor try on some sunglasses.

Juliet tried very hard not to laugh at the thought of Craig and The Doctor together. "Partner…." The Doctor mused of that thought. "Yes, I like it. Is it better than 'companion'?"

"Companion sounds old-fashioned. There's no need to be coy these days."

Juliet leaned closer to Val, whispering, "You've not noticed anything unusual around here lately, Val?"

"Well..."

"Yes, yes?"

"Mary Warnock saw Don Petheridge snogging Andrea Groom outside the Conservative Club on his so-called day off 'golfing'."

Juliet shook her head while the Doctor looked uninterested and shook his head. "Yeah. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." He gave air-kisses to Val on each cheek, "Come along Juliet!" and started to walk away.

"And then there's that silver rat thing." Val called.

The Doctor stopped and turned to her, looking interested. "What?" he breathed.

...

The Doctor looked under a table at the Toy Department, scanning with his sonic screwdriver. He had a large net in his other hand.

"A silver rat…" He stood up, muttering. "Glowing red eyes..."

"Yes, then it zizzed off." Val nodded, standing next to him. "I wanted to get one for my nephew, but stockroom say there's no such item."

"I bet they do stock them." Juliet muttered.

"Well, what was it then? Answer me that." Juliet was about to open her mouth when they heard a sound of a stand falling over. "What's all that hullabaloo?" Val asked.

"I think that was his partner." Juliet said before running off.

"Yeah, that's right." The Doctor nodded quickly, handing the net to Val before running after Juliet.

Val smiled as she watched they ran off. "Aww!"

...

Craig was trying to pick up the items that spewed from the stand while Alfie was crying. George stood next to Craig.

"Make a habit of hanging round in woman's wear, sir?"

"I'm sorry! Oh, ssh, ssh, Alfie, come on!" Craig rocked the stroller, feeling stressed.

"He's a pervert, look at him." Kelly said.

Juliet ran over to them.

"Hello! Juliet, here to help!" The Doctor stood next to her. "And also the Doctor here." She added.

Kelly smiled at Juliet. "Hello, Juliet."

George smiled at the Doctor. "Hello, Doctor."

"Hello. Has anyone seen a silver rat?" The Doctor saw the confused looks Kelly and George were giving him. We turned to Juliet who shook her head, "No, OK. Long shot, I see you've met my friend, Craig. Nice uniform George." He gave him the 'OK' sign and whistled.

George grinned. "Thank you, Doctor. If he's with you, that's all right then." He told Craig.

"Sorry." Kelly sighed. "I thought he was hassling me, 'cause that's the last thing I need today. 'Cause Shona's not turned up, right, so I'm doing twice the work for the same money."

The Doctor held up his finger and placed it on his lips.

"Ssh!" He hissed. Kelly stopped talking, looking at the Doctor.

"Please teach me how to do that." Craig pleaded.

"Nope. Hold on... Un-ssh! Shona?" He turned to Kelly.

"My supervisor." Kelly nodded. "She's meant to be in today but never showed up."

"Where did you last see her?" He asked.

"I can show you where…" Juliet offered.

...

The Doctor, Juliet and Craig walked along the Ladies changing room corridor.

"How do you do that? It's a power, isn't it? Some sort of weird, alien, hypnotic power… I bet you excrete some sort of gas that makes people love you." Craig said.

"I assure you, Craig, that he doesn't do that. If he did, I would know." Juliet said.

"Can you at least tell me why we are here, Juliet?" The Doctor asked. He opened one of the curtains and a woman screamed. He quickly closed the curtain, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Madam." He opened the curtain, "I'd try that in red if I were you." He recommended before closing the curtain.

"Are you sure?" Craig asked. The Doctor peered into another room.

"You love me, I've never excreted any weird alien gases at you, nor my Dream-Girl."

"I don't love you! Don't start that again!"

The Doctor listened to Alfie as he gurgled.

"Yes, I know. Of course he does. Of course you do, we're partners." He gestured him and Craig.

"And what am I then?" Juliet asked.

The Doctor grinned. "You're my Dream-Girl." He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, leading to each curtain but Juliet had to stop him from opening one of them until he reached to the end.

"But I did exactly what you two would have done, and I nearly got arrested!" Craig defended himself.

Alfie made some more noise.

"Stormy thinks you should believe in yourself more." The Doctor remarked as he scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver, still with his arm around Juliet.

Craig sighed, "Great, now my baby is reviewing me."

"Doctor," Juliet called, pointing the last room at the end of the corridor. "That one!" She pulled the Doctor's arms around her gently, stepping inside that room. "This is where the Cyberman took Shona."

Craig frowned, "A Cyberman...I thought it was a little silver rat?"

"It's not a rat. It's a Cybermat!" The Doctor hissed at him.

Juliet nudged the Doctor.

"Don't be rude."

"Sorry."

"Alright, don't have a go at me just 'cos I don't know the names!" Craig shook his head.

...

The Doctor, Juliet and Craig walked through the Ladies department.

"Cybermats are infiltrators. Very small, very deadly. They collect power like bees collect pollen. One of them's been sucking the electrical energy from this area. But why a shop? Why not a nuclear power station?" The Doctor asked himself.

"I agree," Juliet nodded. "Out of all the places, why a mall? Although I don't mind shopping a bit."

"OK, why?" Craig asked.

"Let's ask it. We wait for the shop to shut, we stake the place out, and grab ourselves a Cybermat."

"And this is just a coincidence, is it?"

"What is?"

"Aliens in Colchester? Aliens twice in my life, happening to me just when you two turn up."

"Whoah! Whoah! Whoah! This is not our fault, Craig!" The Doctor frowned.

"It's just what happens around this universe." Juliet added.

Alfie started to fuss, making Craig sigh.

"Shh, shh. Look what you've done!" He tried to comfort Alfie.

"It's his nappy, he mentioned it twice." The Doctor told him.

"Well sorry, I don't speak baby, do I?" Craig snapped at him.

"There's a charging station over by electrical goods." Juliet told him quietly.

"And of course, you'd know that." Craig muttered, "Come on, Alfie." He headed off, pushing the stroller. Unknown to them, Val frowned, watching them.

"Craig, it's a coincidence." The Doctor called. "It happens, it's what the universe does for..." He turned around and stopped when he saw Amy and Rory shopping – Rory carrying many bags.

A little girl came up to Amy, holding up a notepad and a pen. "Can I have your autograph please?" she asked.

Amy smiled, "Yeah. Sure." She took the girl's notepad, signing it.

"..fun." The Doctor finished, staring at Amy and Rory with a smile on his face. Juliet smiled a bit at the sight of the Ponds.

"What's your name?" Amy asked the little girl.

"Ellie."

Amy looked up at Ellie, "I like your hairband."

"Thank you."

The Doctor opened his mouth as if to call them but Juliet nudged his arm, nodding at the rack of the clothes. He and Juliet ducked behind it, watching the scene.

"Alright?" Rory asked Amy.

"There you go." Amy handed Ellie her pad.

"Thank you."

Amy and Rory left, unknown to them that the Doctor and Juliet were still watching. Ellie's mother walked up towards her daughter and pointed at Amy's direction and then seemed to point in their direction.

The Doctor turned to Juliet, asking if it was him but Juliet shook her head, pointing behind them. They saw on the wall a promotional ad bearing Amy's face. It was for a perfume named 'Petrichor' and he read the slogan. _For The Girl Who's Tired of Waiting_.

He smiled proudly, "Amelia Pond."

"The Girl Who Waited… and the Last Centurion." Juliet smiled.

...

The Doctor, Juliet, and Craig hid behind the perfume counter as George walked by on patrol. The Doctor was holding a net for the Cybermat.

"OK, sshh."

The Doctor, Juliet, and Craig got up as soon as George passed by. He started to scan the area with his sonic screwdriver.

"Right. Let's be having you then, Cybermat." He muttered and then they heard Alfie start to cry.

"Can't you put that on quiet?" Craig hissed at the Doctor.

"No, sorry." Juliet shook her head. "It's a sonic screwdriver. Sonic equals sound."

The Doctor smiled at her, "Juliet, you sound like you just have read my mind. Although, actually, you can, but anyway…." He took out an item from his coat. "Take this. I got it on my discount - 10% off. It's a papoose." He draped it on Craig.

"Why do I need a papoose?" Craig frowned.

"Alfie wants to attach you to him. You're far too slow when he summons you." He explained.

"When is he going to stop giving me marks?"

"Never. That's parenthood. Couldn't you have got a babysitter?" He then listened to Aflie's noises. "No, any babysitter...doesn't have to be a hot one." He listened to more, "No!" He pointed a finger at Alfie. "She's _mine_, not _my_ Dream-Girl."

"Awww!" Juliet cooed, flattered by Alfie's compliment.

The Doctor scowled and muttered under his breath about human babies and his Dream-Girl before he took Juliet's arm, wanting her by his side.

"I told everyone I know I didn't need their help this weekend. They won't answer my calls! I didn't know there was going to be an invasion of Cybermen." Craig cried out loud and then Alfie started to fuss. "Sshh."

The Doctor, Juliet and Craig tried to quiet Alfie down.

"It's OK." He said. The Doctor watched as Craig picked up Alfie and then noticed a Cybermat. He lunged for it, catching it in the net.

"Ha-ha!" He whispered. "That's very odd. It must be on low power. Or I'm better at this than I remember."

Craig watched as the Doctor picked up the Cybermat, showing it to him.

"Oh, is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, it's quiet cute look at that. Look, Alfie, look." Craig smiled and then suddenly, the Cybermat opened its mouth and they could see two rows of sharp teeth. He screamed as Juliet quickly hit it with a book. The Doctor soniced as Craig tried to take a deep breath from shock.

...

Craig was still panicking, shocked. "Metal rat. Real mouth! Metal rat, Real mouth, metal rat, real mouth!" he gasped.

"Stop screaming. STOP SCREAMING! Sshh!" The Doctor shushed him which made Craig shut up but then they heard a scream.

Juliet's eyes widened and she quickly ran off as fast as she can. She went down to the basement, searching the corridors.

"George!" She spotted George's torch lying on the floor and then, she saw George's body. "George..."

She bent over to examine George, and heard the Doctor and Craig's voice in the distance. Then the last thing she remembered was a black out.

The Doctor came to the room and his eyes widened when he saw Juliet's body lying on the floor.

"Juliet!" he shouted, running to her side, checking her pulse and sighing of relief when he realized she was breathing.

Juliet moaned, rubbing her head and seeing the Doctor's concerned look. She waved if off.

"I'm fine."

The Doctor helped her stand up.

Craig came into the room, and when he saw Juliet, cried, "What happened?!"

Juliet continued to rub her head.

"Oh, you know, almost got killed by those Cybermen… and they took George back to the ship."

The Doctor stiffened at the thought of Juliet almost being killed. He was never going to let her be killed...

Craig frowned.

"The Cybermen are here! But he said…"

The Doctor helped Juliet, who stumbled.

"Yeah, I know what I said! I say a lot of things..." He waved him off. All he wanted to do was know if Juliet was okay. He took both of her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "Juliet…are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She assured him. "Seriously, I'm fine."

Juliet could see his concern and worry in his eyes. She sighed, before wrapping her arms around him, comforting and letting him know that she was okay. It seemed that the Doctor really cared for her, always worried and concerned.

Juliet ended the hug.

"I'm fine, Doctor." She assured him for the final time.

Craig looked concerned for her.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

Juliet almost groaned, wondering why people around her were so annoyingly concerned.

"I'm fine, Craig! It's funny because I expected to be dead… But anyway, I know those Cybermen were changing those missing people into other Cybermen."

"What? Then why didn't they change you?"

"Long story," The Doctor waved him off, "Involves her DNA, fixed points in time, legends and stuff. But anyway, why are they using spare parts? Everything I find out makes less sense!" He cried out loud.

"Doctor, Juliet, listen to me. If the Cybermen are here, then we're not safe, we've got to go. We've got to get back to base."

The Doctor turned to him with a confused look. "We've got a base? When did we get a base?"

...

The Doctor was playing mad scientist, mixing up something on the table it the kitchen at Craig's house. Next to the Doctor was a Cybermat.

Craig came in the doorway.

"I'm going down the shops – we're out of milk. You know what to do if he cries..." He tossed his mobile at the Doctor before leaving the room.

The Doctor stopped for a moment.

"No…" He admitted. "I really don't know what to do if Alfie cries."

"Me either." Craig called, walking out of his house. Alfie started to cry upstairs.

Juliet smiled, nudging him a bit. "Go!" she urged him.

...

The Doctor stepped into the room, cautiously. He looked around him and heard a soft music playing and a projection of stars on the ceiling.

"Hello, Stormageddon. It's the Doctor – here to help." He saw Alfie lying on the crib. He picked up a small stuffed bunny and tried to get Alfie's attention. "Shhh. There, there. Be quiet. Go to sleep. Really, stop crying."

Alfie looked at him.

"You've got a lot to look forward to, you know. A normal human life on Earth. Mortgage repayments, the nine to five, a persistent nagging sense of spiritual emptiness. Save the tears for later, boyo. Oh, no!" He sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "That was crabby. No, that was old! But I am old, Stormy. I am so old. So near the end." He whispered sadly.

He slowly picked up Alfie in his arms.

"You, Alfie Owens, you are so young, aren't you? And, you know, right now, everything's ahead of you. You could be anything. Yes, I know. You could walk among the stars." The Doctor looked up at the ceiling and gazed at the projection. "They don't actually look like that, you know, they are rather more impressive." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and activated it. Then the projection became more realistic, with galaxies and real stars floating around them.

"Yeah! You know, when I was little like you, I dreamt of the stars, but more like my Dream-Girl." He let out a small chuckle. "I think Juliet once told me that I should live my dream. Seriously, gave it a 110%. I hope you have as much fun as I did, Alfie." He kissed Alfie's head.

"Your dad's trying his best, you know." The Doctor whispered to Alfie, "Yes, I know. It's not his fault he doesn't have mammary glands. No, but neither do I!" Then he heard a beeping noise behind them. "Alfie… why is there a sinister beeping coming from behind me?"

He turned around slowly and saw the Cybermat at the doorway, chomping its mouth.

"Oh, no you don't!" He pointed his screwdriver at it and the Cybermat sparked. "Come on, Alfie! It's only stunned! Juliet!" He hurried down the stairs and through the kitchen to the entrance door, carrying Alfie.

"It's going to be OK. Good, Alfie. We're going to go outside. Don't worry about it." He assured him as he opened the door, dropping his sonic in the process. The door locked behind him.

The Doctor turned around, trying to get in, only to realize his sonic screwdriver inside. He banged the door.

"Juliet!" His hearts were pounding. _What happened to her?! Oh god, was she killed?_ Occupied The Doctor's mind, desperately hoping not. He promised to protect her…

That's when he realized that Juliet had left again. He recalled only now Juliet calling him when he was with Alfie.

He was always alone….

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thx so much for reviewing ;) and now, in the next chapter will be someone's POV and will be focused in Juliet's Universe instead, It occurred to me that we never much learn Juliet's life and past, so we get a bit. After that chapter, we get a DW episode, not only that but the 10th Doctor ;)

So, since I written the next chapter, I'll post it tomorrow then the DW episode which will be 10th Doctor be posted next week because I'm still not allowed to use the computer on weekdays. But I'm not making any promises, there could be times I'm allowed to use the computer on weekdays.

So I always update this story every: Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. (but there's a possibility I might update everyday, depends if my parents allowed me to.)

And by the way, Next week – I will post a poll and you will get to vote which Doctor Who episode will Juliet appeared. (10th Doctor). I will watch the episodes first and write one of those 'I considered that episode' and then you get to vote. I just notice that in Juliet's timeline, there wasn't much 10th Doctor and I feel like he's like 30% while the 11th is 70%.

Some Notes in Reviews…

Guest – After travelling 200 years alone, he gets very possessive and especially when it comes to baby *giggles*.

Cara Tala – It is adorable although I miss 11 arguing with himself, we got 12 after all!

Mrs Robinson – Oh really?! Well then, happy birthday, well late…

Mike – that is actually not a bad idea, I already wrote that one and thx for request ;)


	6. Bookworm

**Author's Note:** I thought we focus on Juliet's universe first, it just occurred to me that we never much got a chance to know Juliet better and her friends. So this is sort of a one-shot and you _might_ kill me when you read this.

Also this is a bit too early so….we'll also get someone's POV too.

* * *

Chapter 6: Bookworm

_Someone's POV_

There was always one girl that grabbed my attention each time, and her name is Juliet Timesfield.

She was different, unlike those girls who like jumped into me. Juliet was different than every other girl I have and had ever met. She was the nicest, sweetest, and the kindest girl I have ever met.

She always was the smart one in class and I keep glancing at her everytime and every day at class. She would raise her hand and answer those questions correctly, she's smart and brilliant and I bet she's funny too.

She wasn't like those girls who wears high heels and wears too much make up. Juliet was into classic books and mostly she loved sci-fi and then….

She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

I noticed some guys kept glancing at her, usually I had to ask them to back off and give them my deadly glare. Juliet….she's definitely one of a kind. She could have any boyfriend she wants but not that she's looking for right now. She always had her head into books and focused on her family and friends.

And that was one of the reasons I like her.

That's right, I like _like_ her. I known her since we were kindergarden and we went to the same class and that was okay, because I get to see her everyday at school. And in weekends, I could usually spot her in the park, reading a book called 'Alice in the Wonderland'.

Me? What do you know about me? Well, I'm the most popular guy in school and the only girl I felt comfortable was Juliet.

But we never talked to each other, and I suppose Juliet doesn't even know I exist, no matter how long I was her classmate….

She still hadn't noticed me.

Well, I guess to her, I'm just one of those crowd or a stranger to her. I guess I should have go talk to her one time when I had a chance, but why would she talk to me? I don't think she's into those guys who play football or sports even.

So I maybe one day….

I'll ask her out.

oOo

Juliet walked along the school hallway, clutching the books to her chest. She glanced at the students around her and caught a glimpse of her classmate. She was used to this, busy hallways and probably being knocked off.

And when she was about to turn to the corner….

…a boy just ran into her and her books were scattered. Juliet fell on her butt, which still hurt since these floors were made up of marble. She sighed, blowing her hair off her face. She was use to busy school.

"Oh my!" a voice gasped. "I'm so sorry."

Then Juliet could feel a pair of arms wrapped around her and lifted her off her feet. She blinked a couple of times to get a good look on the person in front of her and she saw a guy with a blonde hair, green eyes, and probably somewhere 16 or 17 years old.

Juliet shook her head before picking up her books that were scattered around the floor. Then she noticed a guy she bumped into started to help her. "It's alright," she said hesitantly. "Happens to us all the time."

The guy handed her the book and she thanked him. Juliet gave him a polite smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" she asked.

"Ray."

Juliet shook his hand, smiling, "Nice to meet you Ray."

"And you are…"

"Juliet."

"Juliet?" Ray tested that name out. "Like from the book 'Romeo and Juliet'."

Juliet chuckled. "Don't get me started but yeah."

"It's a beautiful name."

Juliet blushed, "Thank you. Now I gotta go, I'm gonna be late for my class." She said before walking away.

oOo

_6 years later…_

Juliet was taking care of the children, teaching them. In fact, she worked at a community center. Taking care of children, one of the things Juliet loved the most. She was teaching Gabby how to finger paint, till she heard a bell.

She looked up and saw a guy with a blonde hair and green eyes. Now why does he looked so familiar….

"Hello," he greeted her with a smile that could probably make the girls stared at him in awe.

Juliet stood up, "Hello, may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for my sister."

"Her name?"

"Zoey."

"Zoey, huh?" Juliet smiled, looking a bit thoughtful. She looked over her shoulders, "Zoey, your brother is here!" Then about a second later, a little blonde girl came running into her brother's arms.

"Ray!" Zoey giggled as 'Ray' put her down.

Juliet frowned, like there was something familiar about this guy. 'Ray', where have she heard of that before? It really sounds familiar and not only that but Zoey's brother looked familiar and she can't help but…

"Oh my god!" Juliet gasped, eyes widened. "I know you."

Ray looked amused. "You gave me a heart attack, Juliet. For a moment there, I thought you didn't recognized me."

"I hadn't seen you for 3 years. Oh my god, it's almost like forever."

"Do you two know each other?" Zoey asked, looking between them with interest.

Juliet bent down to her eye level. "Yes, sweetie. We used to go to school together."

"Are you his girlfriend?" Zoey asked suddenly.

Juliet flushed in a deep shade of red, "No, no, no, we're not dating or together or something, just….classmates?" She didn't notice Ray was also blushing behind her. "Now why won't you go get your bag?"

Zoey nodded before running off.

Juliet stood up.

"How long have you known my baby sister?" Ray asked.

"About 2 years, give it or take." Juliet shrugged. "She's really a sweet girl, isn't she?"

"Wow! That long?" Juliet nodded. "you met her here?"

Juliet shook her head. "No, actually I was once volunteered to take care of the children while the teachers went for a meeting, and then I met Zoey at her class when she was having trouble solving a math problem."

"Still into kids, huh?"

"What's wrong with kids, they're adorable aren't they?"

Ray chuckled, "My sister once hid my pair of shoes so I won't have to go to football practice and I had to be with her and some called Unicorn show or something."

Juliet chuckled. "Every little girl loves that show."

"Do you like it?"

Juliet shook her head. "I'm more of a bookworm."

"Have you read Tom's Cabin?"

Then sooner or later, Juliet and Ray started to have a conversation each other and Zoey didn't even bother to remind them that she's here, she just continued to play with her toys and play with other children.

Then soon, Ray started to look nervous, "Um…" his cheeks turning a bit pink. "You see, Juliet….my parents and my baby sister are going away, leaving me in the house alone. My friends are busy obviously and I was wondering…If you have any plans for tomorrow, we could meet up in a restaurant because I usually eat alone."

Juliet smiled. "Sure, I would love to company with you."

Ray looked up with her, something in his eyes looked like he's happy or something. "Thanks Juliet! See ya' tomorrow!"

Juliet watched curiously as Ray took Zoey's hand and walked out the community center, she noticed how odd he acted a bit but she shrugged. She turned around and saw her best friend, smirking at her. "What?"

"Did you just got a date?" her best friend asked in disbelief.

She shook her head, "No, it's not a date. He's just asking for company."

"Hmm." Her best friend nodded, smirking. "Well you better wear a dress." She laughed before walking away.

"It's not a date Kim!" Juliet threw her hands up before following her.

oOo

Juliet sat in a table, wearing her typical clothes, watching people around her took a bit of their meals. Ray texted her that this was the place she suppose to go and now she's waiting for him.

"Can I get you anything?"

Juliet looked up, surprised to see Ray, wearing a some kind of uniform. "You work here?" she asked in amusement.

Ray sighed. "Yeah, got a job." He shook his head. "Anyway, what would you like?"

Juliet looked at her menu, "I think I'll have a carbonara."

"Drinks?"

"Water, please."

"Right, I'll be back for a bit." Ray nodded before heading off.

Juliet wondered what she was doing in here? She wondered why would Ray ask her? She knew he used to be the most popular guy in school and every girl would want to go out with him except herself.

Juliet listened to the music playing over the speakers, playing a song which was her favourite by Taylor Swift. She glanced out the window and saw a sun setting and people walking by. It was funny to Juliet since she hadn't much hang out with her old classmates before.

She rested her chin against her palm, wondering about the Doctor right now. She always went adventures with him every night or when she go to bed. She just came with the 11th Doctor and went across with Slitheen, which wasn't a pleasant adventure.

This was her life everytime she went to bed. Go adventures at night and do her normal life at the day. She was okay, as long as she gets to see her family and friends, then that's fine.

"One Carbonara, coming up." Juliet looked up and saw Ray set a plate of carbonara in front of her.

She eyed at him for a moment, "You're not eating anything?"

He sighed. "Not allowed during work hours." He took a seat with her, "But I suppose I could just take a minute of break or somethin'"

Juliet raised her eyebrow. "I thought there's no breaks in here from what I have heard."

"Only bathroom breaks." He let out a small chuckle.

"How long do you work here?" she wondered, using her fork to twirl her carbonara around.

"8 hours per day."

"20 bucks per day?"

"22 actually."

Juliet then continued eating her meal in silence. Ray was watching her, rubbing the back of his neck before speaking up , "Um…Can I get you anything else?"

Juliet shook her head. "I'm fine," taking a sip of her glass water.

He eyed at her for a moment. "You know, you were always quiet at school, remember?"

Juliet nodded, recalling her high school life. She was into books a lot of times, smart enough, not much into social either but she spend so much time with children. "Yes, I noticed myself pretty much."

"You're not like what those girls said about you before."

She raised her eyebrow, recalling some girls in her class gossiping about her, although she never knew what were they talking about her? "What did they say?" she asked.

"That you're some kind of loner, and some kind of boy-hater."

"I'm not a boy hater or anything, I just loved books and I'm going to be honest…" She leaned a bit closer to him like she's about to share her deepest secret. "I rather read books than hang out in class."

"Why?" he wondered.

"It's actually entertaining, better than being with those gossip girls."

Ray chuckled. "I agree with that. You know…I used to read quiet a lot of books."

Juliet looked a bit surprised. "Really?" he nodded. "You don't seem like a type of guy who likes books."

"You don't seem a type of girl who reads books too."

"What do you mean?"

Ray blushed a bit. "Those guys in school before used to think you're some kind of smart, funny and beautiful girl."

Juliet blushed at that compliment. "I'm not really like one of those girls who do shopping much."

Ray shook his head, smiling, "I'm sure you aren't." He then decided to change the subject, "Are you a fan of Star Trek?" He nodded at her T-shirt.

Juliet looked down. "Ohh, big fan of Spock mind you."

"I'm a fan too."

Juliet beamed, glad to know that there's someone who loved Star Trek just like her.

After few minutes passed, they could hear a voice. "Oi! Ray, get back in here!"

Ray sighed, standing up. Juliet picked up her bag, "I guess it's time for me to go."

"Yeah." Ray nodded.

"You're not so bad yourself you know, Ray. Not like the last time I saw you." Juliet said before heading off…

"Wait!"

Juliet turned around.

"We should talk again some time."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, not really interesting but I wanted to give you chapter where we could learn more a bit of Juliet's past and high school life. And especially her working at a community center for kids which would explain why she's good at and has interest of books.

And to make you brighten up after this chapter, I'll reveal the next chapter which is now DW adventure.

In the next chapter, Juliet will head to the episode 'Partners in Crime' – anyone excited? well….I already have it written it anyway but be prepare for next week Friday or Saturday.


End file.
